Conventional commercial aircraft often utilize an Electronic Flight Information System (EFIS) control panel to control the information that is provided on a display located in the cockpit of the aircraft. Pilots routinely utilize various display modes offered by the EFIS control panel and the display for tactical and strategic planning For example, pilots often use a MAP display mode as a tactical tool for navigation awareness and decision-making. In this display mode, a map is oriented track-up or heading-up, and the ownship position indicator is fixed on the display, such that the map translates and rotates in reference to ownship. However, the MAP display mode typically cannot be randomly panned, offset, or shifted. Predefined MAP display shifting is usually limited to a center and expanded view.
Alternatively, pilots may use a PLN display mode as a strategic tool for, route planning, awareness, and decision-making for current and future phases of flight. In the PLN display mode, the map is oriented north-up, and the ownship position indicator translates and rotates, while the displayed map is fixed, and does not rotate or translate. Centering and range control limitations may make the use of the MAP and PLN display modes difficult or inefficient. In current display systems, when a display mode (MAP or PLN) is selected, the display defaults to the last range selected on the EFIS control panel.
In addition, the centering defaults to an ownship-centered position, which is not necessarily the last centered position of the selected display mode. Thus, if a center and range setting is selected for display in the PLN display mode, and the display is switched to the MAP display mode and the center and range settings are adjusted, the display does not retain the center and range settings last selected on the PLN display mode when the PLN display mode is reselected. Instead, the display defaults to a centered ownship and the last range selected on the MAP mode or the current EFIS range setting. As a result, the desired center and range settings must be reselected if a pilot wishes to go back and forth between MAP and the PLN display modes with different center and range settings. Such reselections require multiple pilot inputs which increase pilot workload and reduce efficiency.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.